This research study will examine patients who have been diagnosed with Smith-Magenis Syndrome (SMS), a genetic condition where disordered sleep is common. The purpose of the study is to see whether the blood levels of melatonin, a hormone involved in regulating the sleep-wake cycle, are abnormal in persons with Smith-Magenis Syndrome.